


Лекарство

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Он всего-навсего убегает и прячется. От Этиэнн, от того, что сделал с Дэйвом, от игр, в которые играют родители. От себя самого и раскалывающей голову надвое мигрени.





	

— Вам плохо, мистер Уилсон?

Дежурный вопрос, отрицательный ответ.

Джо не может сказать, что ему действительно плохо. В смысле, бывало и хуже. Физически.

Он всего-навсего убегает и прячется. От Этиэнн, от того, что сделал с Дэйвом, от игр, в которые играют родители. От себя самого и раскалывающей голову надвое мигрени.

Джо двигает простую смотровую кушетку ближе к стене, чтобы, усевшись на край, откинуться назад и прижаться спиной, упереться затылком в прохладный камень. Это дает секундное облегчение. 

В лаборатории Артура всегда тишина и полумрак. И категорически ничего, что может спровоцировать усиление очередного приступа.

Оказывается, иногда нужно так мало.

— Вы так и не скажете мне, от чего лечите моего отца, док?

Мысленно Джо зовет Артура по имени. Вслух — никогда. Это что-то вроде уважения, нежелания топтаться даже по неочерченным рамкам, в конце концов, любой может составить список мелочей, что будут его раздражать. Артур, принимающий это короткое «док» вместо «доктор Виллхэйн» так, как когда кто-то окликнул его по имени, не кривился даже когда Этиэнн неправильно прочла его фамилию на визитке.

— Так же, как не скажу ему, что вы здесь четвертый раз за две недели, мистер Уилсон.

Джо смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век.

Артур прямой, напряженный. Или, скорее, всегда собранный. Сосредоточенный. Нейтральный, безэмоциональный почти. Если не считать сарказм за проявление эмоций, то без «почти».

Ни одного лишнего движения. Пригладить волосы, одернуть рукав, потянуться, даже просто улыбнуться — кто снисходит до таких физических мелочей, в конце концов. Не он точно.

Похож на андроида. А может и есть, изобретения Дэйва наглядно демонстрировали: способности ИИ куда выше, чем Джо мог себе представить.

Проклятье. Дэйв. Просто не думать.

Пауза, которую выдерживает Артур, вряд ли дольше пяти секунд, но кажется растянутой на гребаное тысячелетие.

— Но вы можете столкнуться с ним сами. Ваш отец, мистер Уилсон, имеет привычку беспардонно объявляться без предупреждения. Как и вы. Думаю, это наследственное.

Джо должно быть стыдно, но вместо этого хочется улыбнуться.

Подвал медцентра в Джерси оказывается неожиданным островком спокойствия в беспрестанно бурлящем вокруг хаосе.

Главное — почти никакой необходимости лгать. Артур не задает вопросов, регулярно звучащих от остальных. О чем-то не знает, на что-то ему плевать. Джо никогда не думал, что будет готов так дорого дать за чужое равнодушное спокойствие. А от него даже не требуют ничего — образцы крови и ДНК, отданные добровольно еще в первый раз, едва ли можно считать платой.

Артур не задает вопросов, молча сует ему в руки бутылку воды и блистер с таблетками. Джо выдавливает и глотает две, даже не читая надпись на упаковке. В голове настойчиво, в такт приступам боли, пульсирует навязчивое желание почувствовать холодные ладони Артура на висках. Джо преследует, конечно, ощущение накатывающего безумия, но пока не настолько, чтобы об этом просить.

***

Джо так и не отслеживает, когда проваливается в сон. Наверное, сразу, стоит только мигрени начать отступление с занятых позиций.

Потом смутно, сквозь полотно тумана, затянувшего сознание, чувствует, как Артур накидывает ему на плечи медицинский халат, и слишком отстраненно осознает собственное тело в горизонтальном положении.

Едва различимо пахнет горьким одеколоном.

— Спи, мальчик, — говорит Артур, когда Джо пытается заставить себя не встать даже, просто приподняться и открыть глаза.

В голосе Артура есть что-то гипнотическое, а Джо держался, бодрствуя, последние сорок девять часов.

У него ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться.


End file.
